The Step Brother
by Nicholh2008
Summary: Bella loves her life, but what happens when her mother decides to get married and move them into his home. her whole world get flipped upside down. Will she get along with her new step father and brother? Lemons! Lots of them. Very OOC. EM/B, E/B, E/B/EM
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my new story, hope you enjoy it.**

**Bella's parents are Charlie and Esme Swan, they are divorced.**

**Alice, Emmett and Edward are not related and are all only children.**

**Jasper and Rose are not a part of this story until a few chapters down the road.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, and this is the only time i will say it, it gets old... If anything changes on the subject trust me, you'll be the first to know!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter one**

I could hear the music vibrating through the house. My eyes were glazed over, too much alcohol was clearly to blame. I was thankful for my friends, otherwise I would have ended up in bed with someone like Mike Newton...*shivers* eeww.

Instead I'm in bed with my best friend and lover... or fuck buddy if you prefer.

"Oh god Bella. You're so fucking tight. I love watching you ride my cock." He grunted.

I swiveled my hips and he moaned and gripped my waist tighter. I enjoyed being the one with all the power. His hands started to work at my hips lifting me up and thrusting me back down on his hard cock.

"Jesus Christ." I cried out. His hips came up to meet mine causing my body to shake.

Just then the door opened and we had an audience. I was too drunk to care. The man underneath me on the other hand looked around me and smiled.

"What The hell? I thought we were gonna play video games? Instead I find you fucking Bella?" The intruder yelled.

The man underneath me grunted as I swiveled my hips again to regain his attention.

"Oh FUCK" He yelled.

"This is bullshit. I'm outta here."

"Wait..." He grunted out as I thrust down on him hard causing me to throw my head back and moan. "Why don't you join us? Bella always wanted two guys at once... Haven't you baby?"

I stopped moving. I had told him that once. I never meant to actually act on it. And with his best friend of all people. Was he crazy!? I was drunk... but not that drunk... I think... I mean he was definitely hot. I could get lost in his eyes, but I would never admit that to either of them. I had always wondered what he looked like naked. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"Why not? You only live once right?" I said.

"Thats my girl." I felt his cock grow even harder inside me at the idea of two men taking me at once. "Come on man. One time offer." I looked behind me and stared into his beautiful eyes. He was unsure of what to do, but it was obvious what he wanted to do, the rather large bulge was evidence of that.

He looked at me. "Bella are you sure?" He asked me.

"Yes Edward, I'm sure." He started to strip his clothes and before I knew it he was standing naked in all his glory. God he was even hotter than I had imagined. And larger, much larger. This was going to hurt.

"Edward, get a condom and the lube out of my nightstand." Emmett grunted underneath me. Edward did as he was told and came up behind me. I heard the rip of foil and my heart started to race. Was I really going to do this? Edward leaned in and kissed my shoulder. I felt a spark flow through my body, something I've never felt before.

Emmett stopped his thrusts. "Bella baby, lean down on my chest." He said pulling me to him. I felt Edward put lube on me, and I close my eyes. Then I felt the softness of his head touch me and my eyes clamped shut. "Edward, she's never done this before, so you have to go slow." Emmett warned him.

Edward gripped my hips and started to push into me and it burned. I bit my lip to keep from crying out.

"Fuck, Bella you're too tight. You need to relax." Edward said behind me.

"Bella baby, look at me." I looked at Emmett and he kissed me. It was rough and I put everything I had into the kiss. His hands started to rub up and down my back and I felt the tension in my body fade away. Edward started to move again and it wasn't as painful this time. It still hurt, just not as bad. When he was finally sheathed inside me Emmett released me from our kiss.

"Bella, prop yourself up on your arms." I did as he said, holding my self up with my arms extending and palms flat by Emmett massive shoulders. "Edward, bring her to your level." I felt Edward pull me up a little and Emmett was pulled almost completely out of me. "Are you ready Bella?" All I could do is nod my head.

I felt Emmett ram himself inside me and I screamed in pleasure, then Edward did the same making me scream again. "Oh fuck." I yelled. They started a rhythm that worked to everyones benefit.

"Oh god Bella, you're so fucking tight. Emmett you should feel how tight she is. Fuck." Edward panted between thrusts.

"Trust me Edward, it's nothing to how amazing her pussy feels wrapped around my cock."

Their talking made my senses heighten and I couldn't believe the amount of pleasure I was feeling.

"Oh god Bella baby I'm close. I want you to come with me." Emmett said below me. "Edward, man are you close?"

"Fuck yes. God I've never felt anything this good." He replied.

"Edward reach around and play with Bella's clit." Emmett suggested. Edward did as he was told and my body started to shake. "Thats it Bella, let loose, cum for us baby."

Edward and Emmett's thrusts were becoming erratic as they neared their release, I was close, but nowhere near as close as them.

"Shit, I'm almost there. Edward when I tell you too pinch her clit." Emmett was thrusting up into me hard and Edward was pumping into me with just as much strength. My arms were getting weak and my body was starting to shake. "Now Edward." Emmett yelled.

Edward pinched my clit and I screamed his name as heat rushed through my body, my orgasm taking me higher than I had even been. I faintly heard both of them yell out my name.

My arms went limp underneath me and Edward pulled me up to his chest, the new angle prolonged my release and rolled into a second orgasm as they continued their thrusts.

Their thrusts slowed and Edward pulled out of me, letting my body slowly fall onto Emmett's chest. I rolled off his chest and settled into his side. Emmett pulled me closer to him and kissed my forehead. I felt Edward wrap his arm around my waist and pulled himself into my right side.

"Bella, baby, that was the hottest thing I had ever experienced. Thank you." Emmett said

"Yes, thank you Bella." Edward said, then he kissed my shoulder.

"No problem guys, I have to say I rather enjoyed it myself." They both chuckled and I felt myself drift off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I hope that was enjoyable, and peaked your interests.... let me know if the form of a wonderful review! If I get 50 reviews (with is doubtful... but heres hoping) I will upload the next chapter tomorrow after noon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I didn't get 50 reviews... :( But I got over 20 so I decided I'd give you an update anyways.**

**Okay, so some of you are upset about Emmett and Bella, Rest assure that this IS an Edward and Bella story, but it's gonna take some time, all will be explained in the next few chapters, so just keep reading!!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter two**

I woke up with a pounding headache, my body ached... everywhere. What the hell happened last night!? I stretched and I'm not sure if it helped my situation, or made it worse. When I relaxed I looked around the room and I was comforted. I was in Emmett's room. And ONLY Emmett has sex in Emmett's room. A BIG rule at any of his parties. I stared to relax, that is until I felt two, thats right TWO warm bodies pressed against me.

Emmett was in front of me laying on his back. I had my right arm and right leg around him, like normal, but what wasn't normal was the warm body behind me. I slowly turned around and saw bronze hair. Edward was snuggled into my back, his face buried in my shoulder . I started to hyperventilate.

I pulled up the blanket and it confirmed my fears, we were all naked. _Shit, shit shit! What the hell happened last night. Oh god... my ass hurts. FUCK_

I jumped out of bed and reached for Emmett's shirt on the floor.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled after I was covered. Both the guys jumped awake and looked at me. Emmett's face was smug and Edward looked a little scared.

"What do you mean babe?" Emmett asked with a grin on his face.

"Don't you 'babe' me. What the hell is Edward doing in your bed, with us. NAKED?" I yelled the last part.

"I think I'm going to go." Edward said.

"Stay where you are!" I yelled as he was getting out of the bed. "I don't want to see more than I have to."

"Trust me baby you saw plenty of him last night." Said Emmett.

"Emmett, what happened last night. I don't remember anything." I saw Edwards head drop and he put his head in his hands.

"Shit, I knew I should have left." He mumbled.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"Your fantasy was fulfilled last night baby. And trust me you _really _enjoyed it." I was frozen in panic, did I really do that? I thought I would never ever actually do that. _You were drunk Bella, thats the only reason it happened. _

"I'm sorry Bella, I was drunk. You said it was okay, I didn't know you wouldn't remember." Edward apologized.

"Fine, whatever, but nobody, I mean nobody finds out about this. Got it?" Edward nodded his head. "Emmett?" I said sternly.

"Fine, fine. Nobody finds out." Then his smug smile got even larger. "But can we do it again?"

"uuugggg." I pulled on my pants and grabbed my shoes and walked out the door. When I got out into my truck I pulled out my cell phone, and called the one person who could take my mind off my problems.

"Hello?"

"Alice, I need a distraction."

cue squeal. "We can go shopping! We need new school clothes for senior year anyways!" I didn't really mind shopping, but I didn't love it either. But I knew it would get my mind off the guys and last night... I hope.

"Okay." I said softly

"GREAT! I'll pick you up in 30 minutes!" She hung up before I could even say goodbye. I stared my truck and headed home.

Once I made it home I hopped in the shower, then got dressed in an Alice approved outfit. Last year she had come into my closet and gave everything she didn't approve of to goodwill. I was mad at first, but she left me my favorites, so I couldn't complain too much. Once I was ready, I headed down the stairs.

"Hey sweetheart, did you have fun at Alice's last night?" My mom Esme asked. She was caring, and understanding, but there was no way I was going to tell her the truth.

"Yeah mom. I'm actually going to go school shopping with her in a few minutes, is that okay?" I asked.

"Sure, there's some money in my purse why don't you take some and buy yourself some nice new clothes for this year." I rolled my eyes, my mom was on Alice's side, traitor.

I went to her purse and pulled out her wallet I took as little cash as I could get away with. When I put her wallet back in I saw a velvet box. My curiosity got the better of me, I reached for it. It was around my fingers when Alice came busting through the door. I would have to be noisy later. I put the box back and walked around the corner to see Alice animately talking to Esme.

"Ready to go?" I asked Alice.

"Yup." She replied. "Bye Mrs Swan."

"Bye Alice. Oh, Bella. Don't forget you're spending the week with your dad." I groaned.

"I know mom." Charlie was a great dad, but I didn't understand why I had to spend a week with him every month. He's the police chief of our small town of Forks. My mom and dad split on good terms so they stayed near each other, for me. Normally you would think near to a divorced couple would be within a few hours, not minutes. My dad lives 2 streets over... Weird I know. But my mom said there was a reason she was to stay, she just didn't know what it was yet.

Alice and I left in her yellow Porsche, the thing just screamed 'look at me' which I think is what Alice was going after. It worked, everywhere we went.

"Spill." She said once we were in the car.

"What?" I asked

"You needed a distraction, what happened?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"No Bella, I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything." I sighed, she was right, and I knew she'd just keep hounding me till I told her.

"I had a threesome last night." I said quietly. She must have heard me because she slammed on her brakes and pulled over onto the curb. "Jesus Alice are you trying to kill us?"

"You did WHAT!?" she screamed.

"I was drunk, and Edward walked in on Emmett and I and he joined us." I said saying the last part quietly.

She busted up in laughter.

"What the hell Alice?"

"You're joking right?" When I shook my head no her laughter stopped. "Bella!"

"What!? I was drunk!"

"And Emmett just invited Edward to have sex with his girlfriend?"

"Emmett and I are not dating."

"Right, sorry, you're fuck buddies." She scoffed. "So...did he really invite Edward to join?" I nodded. "Why?"

"I told him one time I fantasied about two guys at once, and then Edward walked in on us and Emmett told him to join us." I shrugged my shoulders like it was no big deal.

"By two guys you mean... double penetration?" I nodded again. "Wow, did you like it?" She said her eyes lightening up.

"ALICE!"

"What I'm curious."

"Emmett said I did. Apparently both the guys did too."

"Of course they did! They got to take one girl at the same time!" She said pulling back onto the road again.

"Alice, can we just forget about this? Please?"

"Fine, but I don't want to hear any complaining about today. And you will let me pay for everything without argument... otherwise I tell everyone at school what happened over your summer vacation."

"Alice... you wouldn't!"

"Of course not! I know you'll agree with me so you have nothing to worry about." That little pixie is evil.

"Fine."

The rest of the morning went by quiet quickly... that is until she dragged me into Victoria's secret.

"Alice... Why?"

"Well you need new panties and bras... and you might as well get some new stuff for Emmett." she said "Or Edward" she added under her breath.

"Alice."

"What? Just go look around. Find some pajamas in the 'pink' section, And I'll get you everything else, don't worry I know your sizes.

Almost an hour later Alice had successfully bought me almost one of everything in the store. I tried to complain, but she kept threatening me.

It took all our strength to shove all the bags into her tiny car.

"I'll go through everything when I get home and separate my stuff from yours." Alice told me. "Do you want me to drop you off at your moms or dads?"

"My moms, I have to pack and I want to take my truck."

"Okay well give me a call and we can hang out later this week."

"Okay. Thanks for everything Alice. You're the best."

"I know!" I said goodbye to Alice and went into the house. Hopefully the boring week a head of me wouldn't be too bad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Please review, I'm working on chapter four, so I want to know that you REALLY want me to continue or if I should just delete this and work on my other stories. **


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are awesome! I have almost 50 reviews for just the first 2 chapters!! Please let me know what you think!!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter three**

It has been 2 days since I've seen Emmett, he called a few times but I didn't want to talk to him. It's not that I was mad at him, I just was scared to see him. On the third day there was a knock at the door. I answered the door and came face to face with Emmett.

"Bella, are you mad at me?" he asked as soon as he saw me.

"No Em, I just needed time to think."

"I'm sorry about what happened." I crossed my arms and gave him a disbelieving look. "Okay, so I enjoyed. But I am sorry you got so upset." He gave me his big 'ole puppy dog eyes and damn if I could resist them.

"Fine, apology accepted." His big arms went around me and brought me to his massive chest for a bone crushing hug. "Em... can't... breathe..."

"Oh, sorry Bells, I've just missed you. Come on, lets watch Blades of Glory!" I rolled my eyes but let him in. I really did miss him.

The rest of the week went by pretty quickly. Alice and Emmett came over a few times, Emmett tried to bring Edward once and I pitched a fit I told Emmett I didn't want to see him. I knew I had no real reason to be mad at him, I just didn't think I could be around him right now. We weren't that close to begin with.

Edward just moved here from Chicago last year and he thought he was hot shit. Every girl wanted him and he knew it. I think the only girls he hadn't gotten into their pants was Alice and me... and now just Alice. Edward played Baseball with Emmett so they became close friends, but Alice and I would hang out by ourselves whenever Emmett wanted to hang out with Edward, we hardly ever did anything with all four of us.

On Sunday afternoon Alice was following me home, she wanted to go to the movies after I dropped off my truck. When I pulled up to our house there was a moving truck in the driveway and men coming in and out of the house.

I hoped out of the truck without even turning it off. "What the hell is going on!" I yelled

"Isabella Marie Swan watch your language" my mother yelled walking out of the house.

"Mom, whats going on? Who are these people and what are they doing with our stuff?" I asked running up to the front door, with Alice hot on my trail.

"We're moving."

"What!? I can't leave now! Mom it's my senior year! What about school, my friends? I like it here!" I yelled at her.

"Isabella, will you please lower your voice and talk to me with some respect." She said as her face started getting redder.

"I'm sorry, but mom."

"Don't you 'but mom me'. If you will let me talk." I nodded for her to keep going. "I met someone Bella, we've been dating for a while now, and he asked me to marry him last week." _So thats what the velvet box was._She took a deep breath and continued. "He asked me, us, to move in with him. I said yes." I started to interrupt her. "Wait, he live in Forks Bella, you will still be attending the high school, we aren't moving far."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, Alice did too. "See if you would have just let me explain in the first place you wouldn't have freaked out. Now go upstairs and pack your room, just take your personal belongings, we're keeping the house for right now, and you have all new furniture waiting for you in your new room." I nodded and went up to my room.

"Well it's a good thing we didn't unload my car yet." Alice said trying to lighten the mood. "At least you're not going far, and you never know, this guy might be cool. I wonder if he has any kids?" she asked mainly to herself. I spun myself around. And looked at her. "What?"

"Kids, I didn't think about that."

"Bella, you look panicked, haven't you always wanted a younger sister? Or an older brother? You, me and Emmett are all only children, so none of us knows what it's like having siblings. Now you will!" She said getting excited.

"Alice, we don't know if he has kids yet, calm down."

Alice and I spent the next hour packing up my room in the boxes that were waiting for me. I had just taped up my last box when we heard a loud crunch outside. Alice and I looked at each other and bolted downstairs.

My mom looked up at me with panic in her eyes, "Bella I'm so sorry, I didn't see it!" I looked behind the moving van and saw my truck, my baby was smashed. There was no way I could afford to fix this much damage.

"Mom!" I cried. I looked over all the damage and felt a tear slip out of my eye. Can this day get _any_ worse?

"I'm sorry Bella, I'll get you a new car before school starts, I swear!" I sadly nodded my head and we loaded all my stuff up into the van. Alice told me to call her when I got settled and she'd come over and hang out.

On our way to our new house I got a sick feeling deep inside, I felt like something was wrong. We turned into a long driveway that went on for miles. Finally we pulled up to a massive house, no it was more like a mansion.

"You've got to be kidding me." I whispered.

"I know, isn't it gorgeous?" My mother said in awe.

"And huge!" It was an old white Victorian with a wrap around porch. When we parked a man with blonde hair and a huge smile on his face walked out to meet us. My mom got out of the truck and hugged him, I had to look away when she kissed him.

"Bella, please come here." I walked over to my mom and the new man in her life. "Bella I'd like you to meet Carlisle, Carlisle, this is my daughter Bella."

"It's nice too meet you Bella." He said as we shook hands.

"You too." I said giving my best fake smile.

"I can't wait for you to meet my son." My ears perked up. Great I _am_ going to have a new sibling, hopefully he isn't some annoying little brat. "He's your age, He's hanging out with a friend right now but should be home anytime. Why don't I show you your new room and you can begin to unpack." I nodded and grabbed a few boxes from the truck.

I followed Carlisle up to my new room. It was two or three times the size of my old room. "wow" I whispered. It had all new furniture, a canopy bed with white see thru curtains draped around it and tied at the corners. All the wood was a dark cherry finish. It was beautiful.

The boxes were put down and I was left alone in the room to take it all in. There was a closet on one side, well Alice will be happy, all my new clothes would fit, and more. She'll probably make it an excuse to go shopping some more 'a girls closet should never look empty' she always says.

On the other side was a huge bathroom, I got excited at the idea of my own bathroom, that is until I opened what I thought was a closet door to see another room the same size as mine. "Great" I mumbled.

There was a nice desk with a brand new laptop on it. He's buying me things already. I hope he isn't a pushover.

About 30 minutes into unpacking boxes I went downstairs to get something to drink. While I was getting my water I heard people talking in the living room. Carlisle's son must be home. I took a deep breath and prayed my new brother wasn't some nerdy guy at school.

I walked around the corner and dropped my glass full of water, shattering it everywhere. All three heads turned my direction.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled. There standing in front of me, was Carlisle, Emmett and my new step brother... Edward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope that helps answer some of your questions! Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since you guys are totally kick ass, and gave me a shit load of reviews for the last chapter, I decided to give you this one a day early! YAY! Who's excited??**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter four**

I couldn't move, I was frozen, my whole world was crashing around me. I know drama queen right? But come on Really? Of all the available men in this town my mom had to fall in love with Edward's dad? Life sucks.

I finally looked down and realize there is glass completely surrounding me, great, just what I need.

"Edward why don't you go get some towels and the broom." Edward nodded and walked past me and into the kitchen. I didn't look up from my feet. "Bella, are you hurt?" Carlisle asked me. I shook my head.

I saw another pair of feet come into my vision and looked up to see Emmett standing in front of me. "Come on." He reached down and picked me up bridal style. He carried me up the flight of stairs.

"I can walk you know." I muttered into his neck.

He chuckled. "I know, but I like carrying you." He opened my door and sat me on the bed.

"How did you know this was my room?" I asked him.

"I helped set the room up." I slowly nodded. "We didn't know Bella I swear." He came over and sat with me. "Bella, if I had known that your mom was dating Carlisle I would have told you, and I wouldn't have invited Edward to join us last week. I swear."

"I believe you, but what am I going to do now? I don't like being around him! He's stuck up and thinks he's god's gift to women!" I said raising my voice with each word.

"Bella, calm down. He's not that bad." He defended him.

"Not that bad? Emmett he slept with Jessica and Lauren for gods sake!" I spat.

"Bella, he's a nice guy once you really get to know him. Give him a chance."

"Why so he can try to get in my pants?"

"You know what, I'm done. You won't even listen to me for one second! And besides, he's already gotten in your pants." he got up and started to walk away from me.

"Em, wait I'm sorry. Don't leave me. I need you right now." His shoulders dropped and I knew he wasn't going to leave. It was getting dark outside so I pulled off my jeans and got underneath the covers. "Come on Em, lets watch a movie on my kick ass new flat screen."

His face lit up. "Dodgeball?" he asked

"Sure" I said laughing. He found my movie and put it in the dvd player, then he pulled off his jeans and t shirt and settled in next to me. He pulled out his phone and started texting someone.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Texting Edward to tell him sorry, and that I'm staying with you tonight."

"Are you sure?" I asked him he just nodded.

"He may have just found out you're going to be his new sister, but you found that out and about your mom in one day, Carlisle told him about your mom last week. So you need the most comfort." I snuggled into his warm arms and watched the comedic genius known as Ben Stiller.

When the movie was over I was feeling a little better. Emmett had fallen asleep somewhere during the final tournament. I had to go to the bathroom so I crawled out of bed wearing my comfy boy shorts underwear and tank, my normal night time clothes.

I walked into the bathroom and came face to chest with a wet Edward, in nothing but a towel.

"Shit. I'm sorry, I should have knocked." I turned to walk away but Edward grabbed my arm.

"Wait."

I turned and looked at him and waited for him to continue. His eyes were roaming my body. "Up here." I said.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "I should have locked the door, this is going to take some time getting used to." I nodded and went to walk out the room again. "Bella, are we going to talk about this?"

I spun around to face him. "Talk about what?"

"This." He motioned to me, then him. "First we sleep together and now we're living together. Our parents are getting married Bella, you can't keep avoiding me." I was a little stunned, and I didn't know what to say.

"I'm not a voiding you Edward. And we can't do anything about our parents, we'll just have to come up with some bathroom rules. Like lock the door anytime either of us plan to be naked in here, And put the toilet seat down, and keep the bathroom clean."

"Dine, I can do that. But you have been avoiding me. I know Emmett has invited me to hang out with the three of you and you always tell him no."

"How do you know that?" I asked a little shocked. Edward rubbed the back of his neck and I couldn't help but watch how the muscles in his arm and chest reacted to the small movement. No wonder every girl in school wants him, he's fucking hot! Anyways, back to the present.

"I asked Emmett to invite me." He said softly.

"What! Why?" I said a little too loudly.

"I needed to talk to you, I didn't want thing to be weird for us once school started."

"I can't believe him." I said under my breath.

"Don't be mad at Emmett, I told him I just wanted to start hanging out with you guys too. I said nothing about you individually." He said quickly.

"Did you know it was my mom moving in here?" I asked.

"No, I just knew my dad asked someone to move in and she had a daughter my age, he didn't say anything else."

"When did you find out?"

"When I got home the next morning from the party. He only told me because he wanted help getting things a teen would want and to put your room together. I picked out most of the electronics for you."

"Gee thanks, daddy dearest is trying to buy my love already." His faced turned almost evil.

"Damn it Bella, you know nothing about my father, he's a good man and he knew it was going to be hard on you. He was only trying to help. Don't judge him till you actually try to get to know him." He defended his dad.

"Fine, then you do the same for my mom, cause she's the best thing I have in my life." He nodded.

"I'll let you have the bathroom now. Goodnight Bella."

"Night." With that he walked into his room and shut the door. I quickly used the bathroom and crawled back into my bed where Emmett was propped up waiting for me.

"Is everything okay?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, why?"

"I heard you two yelling, it woke me up."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It was nothing." Emmett nodded and leaned in to kiss me. It started out as just a goodnight kiss, but I needed more. I haven't slept with him in over a week and that wasn't normal for us.

He realized what I was doing and shifted himself so he was hovering on top of me. His hand slipped down between our bodies, I was more than ready for him, between seeing Edward in nothing but a towel and Emmett kisses I was wet and waiting.

Emmett fingers teased my folds and I groaned into his mouth. "Please Emmett, I need you." You didn't have to tell Emmett twice. He reached down to his jeans and pulled out a condom. I pulled down my panties and yanked my tank top over my head, while he slipped his boxers down and rolled the condom on his hard shaft.

Before I even laid back down Emmett was pushing into me. I groaned when he was all the way in and he started to move.

"God Bella, I can't believe how tight you are. What do you want, nice and slow, or hard and rough?" he asked me this almost every time, just to make sure I got what I needed.

"Hard and rough baby." I moaned into his ear, earning a delicious sound from his lips.

"God Bella, I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't feel your legs tomorrow. I want you to scream my name baby, scream so loud that Edward won't be able to drown you out." I think I like the sound of that.

His first thrust into me was hard and it rocked the bed into the wall. "Fuck Emmett. Just like that."

Emmett was true to his word, he fucked me hard and fast. His thrusts were coming at an unbelievable speed and my body kept arching off the bed while I screamed out in pleasure. I was glad my mothers new room was on the other side of this huge house.

Emmett threw my legs over his shoulders so he could gain more access inside me.

"Oh god!" I screamed at the new position.

"Thats right baby, take it all. God Bella you feel so fucking good." I loved when Emmett talked to me this way, it got me wetter and brought my orgasms closer to it's release.

"Fuck Emmett I'm so close." He put his thumb on my clit and started rubbing vigorously. "Fuck!" I yelled.

"Thats right baby, cum with with me Bella, scream my name." A few more thrusts and I came hard screaming out Emmett's name. He followed me right after grunting my name as his release flowed through his body.

"Fuck, That was good baby." Emmett said when he caught his breath. "But I don't ever want to go that long without sex again."

I chuckled and rolled over and snuggled into his chest. "Agreed."

Emmett and I fell asleep shortly after, but not before hearing the loud music coming from Edwards room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Review! Let me know what you thought of Edward and Bella's first face to face. And what you think should happen next! I want to hear your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, after much pleading and begging from you guys, here's a little insight into Edwards mind. This isn't very long, but I figured it would answer some questions.**

**If you have any more questions please ask.**

**Enjoy, and remember, the more reviews I get the fast I'll write the next chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

Could they get any louder? I tried to drown out their sounds with my music, but it seamed like they kept getting louder. How the hell is Carlisle not hearing them?

Bella's sounds were making it impossible to keep a clear head. Ever whimper, groan or moan that escaped her lips just reminded me of last weekend.

I knew I shouldn't have done it, but I have wanted to get Bella Swan in bed since the first day of school when I saw her sitting across the lunch room. Every girl that I had been with since the first day of school was nothing compared to Bella.

Since that first day of school I often found myself imagining I was with Bella instead of the girl beneath me. Only then could I reach my release. I had never had this problem in Chicago. I never had an obsession over one girl, one girl never ruled my mind, until now.

Bella had ignored my every move. She left a room when I appeared, she ignored my pick up lines, she ignored everything i put in front of her. I thought she was a fucking lesbian until I found out she was fucking Emmett.

When I walked in on Emmett and Bella I was pissed. Not because I was supposed to be hanging out with Emmett, but because he was fucking my damn fantasy, I knew they were together, but shit I didn't want to see it! Then the most beautiful words were spoken out loud. _"Why don't you join us? Bella always wanted two guys at once... Haven't you baby?"_

I thought I was going to have a fucking heart attack.

The thought of being inside Bella, no matter which way I took her, had me hard in an instant. But the look on Bella's face quickly put an end to that. She looked like the idea of being with me was the worst idea ever. I was about to leave when she fucking said yes. Little Eddie was up and ready before she finished her sentence.

I stood there stunned. Emmett pulled me out of my stupor and I looked to Bella. When she told me she was sure I had my clothes off before she could change her mind. My cock twitched when I saw her eyes rake over my body, and widening when they landed on my hard and long erection.

The feeling of being inside her was like nothing I had ever experienced before. Touching Bella's body, and having her wrapped around my cock was un-fucking-believable. I had never came so hard in my life.

Then when she yelled out my name, my name, not Emmett's, I wanted to take her again. But she was not mine to take, and I should be happy for what I got. I was high off the feeling that was Bella, everything about her was perfect, from her perfect heart shape face, to her beautiful brown eyes, to her fucking perfect breasts and her bare pussy.

When I wrapped my arms around her as we laid in the bed it felt right, it felt perfect. Then Emmett called her baby. Fuck it all to hell.

I was used to Emmett calling Bella 'baby', they were best friends, but it still stung, especially now. I once asked Emmett if he was in love with Bella, I wasn't about to cross the bro's before ho's rule, his response was the loudest fucking laugh I had ever heard.

He told me that while he loved Bella, he wasn't in love with her. That confused the shit out of me. He then went on to say that they were just friends, and would never amount to anything more than fuck buddies. And they were only that because they needed to get their sexual frustration out some how.

When Bella woke up the next morning my worst fears came to life. She didn't remember, and she was fucking pissed. I threw all my hopes of ever being with her again out the window. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone, and I wasn't about to go back on my word.

I left Emmett's house and immediately called the first girl on my contacts list. Alexis was glad to be of assistance. I kept picturing Bella while I was fucking Alexis, but I knew what she felt like and this wasn't it. Bella ruined me. I wanted to be in her glorious pussy more than every now.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't fucking do it. 30 minutes of pounding into Alexis, she had come 8 times and I wasn't even close. I had had enough, I just left.

1 week, 5 girls later and still no release.

I was going insane.

Today was the day my dad's new fiancé was moving in. Emmett and I put together her daughters room. I was scared to have a girl my age in the house. I knew I'd have to stay away from her. I would be up shit creek if I fucked my new step sister, then ignored her like most of my past conquests. I prayed to god she was some geeky girl that I could ignore.

When Emmett and I made it home Carlisle told me they were there, and all moved in. He was about to tell me the new girls in our lives names when we heard glass shattering behind Carlisle. We all turned towards the sound and there stood Bella fucking Swan.

Emmett started to laugh. He said something about classic clumsy Bella, but all I could hear was my heart trying to beat out of my chest and of all my blood rushed to my painfully hard cock.

I was screwed.

Now, hours later I'm listening to my best friend and the girl of my fantasy's fucking in the next room. My cock was painfully hard and I couldn't take it anymore.

I released myself from my cotton prison and pictured Bella in _my_ room, bouncing on _my_ cock, while her moans were coming through my bathroom door. Each moan and scream that came from her delicious mouth brought me closer to my release.

Every time I heard her scream his name I imagined it was my name coming from her lips instead. I knew she was close, and she told him so. I gripped myself tighter and pumped harder and faster. I yelled out Bella's name as I heard her scream.

Fuck this is going to be harder than I thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**There, are you happy?**

**Let me know in a review... come on... PLEASE!?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I want to apologize for not updating sooner, but I'm not going to feed you any lines like "I have been busy, or I have been sick, or I've had writers block" Because non of those is the case right now. I have been too damn lazy! **

**If you want anyone to blame, then blame fanfiction. I have done nothing but read other stories, so if you have a story I'm reading... then it's your fault!! :) **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning and felt like I couldn't breathe. My chest was on fire, I started gasping for air and sucked in as much as I could. What the hell is wrong with me? I looked down at my chest.

"Damn it Emmett." I rasped out. I pushed on him and nothing. My body was stuck under his. Em is a bed hog, and a cover hog. But this morning he decided to sprawl out on me, instead of pushing me to the side. How the fuck was I still alive?

My legs and arms were pinned under his body, a very heavy body at that.

I took as big of a breath as possible. "EMMETT" I screamed. Nothing. The big oaf was a sound sleeper. I thought of my options, I could lay hear in pain and agony till the bastard woke up, or I could scream for help.

My savior would most likely be Edward, since he was the closest. He was my only logical choice. Thank god we put on clothes before we fell asleep.

I took another deep breath. "EDWARD" I pleaded. Nothing... DAMN IT life sucks. I heard Emmett mumble in his sleep, followed by a loud snore. I'm so screwed. Just then I heard the toilet flush and water running in the bathroom. So I screamed for Edward again.

Finally the door to the bathroom opened and Edward stuck his head in my room slowly.

"Help." I whispered.

He laughed. He fucking laughed.

"I'm sorry." He said after I sent him a death glare. It took both us us to roll Emmett off me.

I sat up and took a deep breath and my chest burned. "Shit." I said as I clutched my chest.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

"What do you think? I was stuck under Shrek there for I don't know how long, not able to breathe." My voice was shacking, just like my body. Edward put up his finger telling me to wait. Then went into the bathroom. He emerged with a glass of water.

"Here, see if this helps." I took small sips, letting the cold water slid down my throat.

"Thank you. Thats much better." I stretched my arms above me head, which brought my shirt above my belly button, showing off my piercing that Alice and I got together last summer. Edwards eyes were glued to my body. I cleared my throat. His eyes shot up to mine and he mumbled an apology.

I nodded my head. "Can you do me a favor?" I asked him. He nodded his answer. "Sit right here." I pointed next to me. "Facing your room." His eyebrow cocked, but he did it anyway. I turned so my back was to his, and I was facing Emmett. "Plant your feet on the ground and don't move." I put my feet on Emmetts side and used Edwards back as leverage and pushed as hard as I could. Edward didn't move, helping me put all my weight into Emmett.

Emmett slid off the bed with a loud thud.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" He screamed as he shot up to a standing position. Edward and I doubled over in laughter. Edward fell off the bed he was laughing so hard. "Why the fuck did you push me out of bed?"

"Can't breathe." I gasped as my laugher over ruled my body.

Edward calmed down first. "You deserved it." He said siting back on the bed next to me. "She had to scream for help. You were laying on top of her and it took the two of us to roll you off of her."

Emmett face went from furious to apologetic in a split second. "Shit Bella, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Luckily Edward heard me the _second_ time I yelled for him." Edward just shrugged.

Emmett reached into his boxers and scratched his balls, then walked into the bathroom. "Pig." I muttered.

"What?" Edward asked me.

"Emmett, he's a pig. I'm still a girl and he's scratching himself in front of me, ew. I pity the poor girl who ends up with him."

"Oh." Was Edward genius response. "So... about our parents." he said changing the subject.

"What about them?" I asked.

"Their getting married."

"Yeah, your point."

"You're going to be my step sister."

"Thats usually what happens. Whats the big deal?" I climbed out of bed and pulled out a pair of shorts from my dresser. I turned and looked at Edward. I was standing in front of him, in only a small white tank top and white boy shorts, by the looks of it, he was enjoying the view. Pig.

He snapped out of his lust induced coma as I slipped on my shorts and met my eyes. "I just wanted to know how this was going to work." He said "Especially after last weekend." he added, making me freeze in my place.

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that?" I said. He opened his mouth to say something, but Emmett chose that moment to walk out of the bathroom.

"So what are we going to do today bitches?" He asked just as my phone rang. Emmett answered it before I could take it from him. "Alice, baby! Whats up?" He was silent for a while as he listened to Alice. "Gotcha, we'll be there in 30." He hung up without letting me even talk to her.

"What the hell Em?" I asked

"What? She was going to call me next, so she killed two birds with one stone!" I rolled my eyes and waved my hand so he would continue. "She wants us to meet her down at Port Angeles Mall."

"What!? Em, you know I hate to go shopping!" I screeched.

"Calm down sweet cheeks she ran into someone she wants us to meet. So go get yourself ready, oh and she said to wear an Alice approved outfit."

I growled and slipped out of my shorts and threw them back into the dresser. I pulled out a ridiculous set of underwear and bra set, knowing Alice meant everything on my body had to be Alice approved. I walked into my closet and pulled out one of the many bags of clothes Alice had bought me last week and dumped it out onto my bed. I pulled out a pair of jean shorts and a plain blue tank. I put my bra on without taking my tank top off (Like us women can do so well, without showing a damn thing!) and started to take off my shirt.

I noticed the guys were both quiet the entire time.

I looked up and they were both staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Edward said.

"Bella, you act like we're not in the room. You've never even gotten dressed in front of me before." Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not like you both haven't seen me naked before." they looked at me like I had two heads. "Fine, I'll get dressed in the bathroom." I picked up the my outfit and the matching boy shorts and walked into the bathroom.

I got dressed, washed my face, brushed my hair and my teeth and put on a little bit of eye makeup and lip gloss to keep Tinkerbell happy. I pulled my hair up in a messy bun to keep it off of my neck. When I walked out of the room it was empty. I grabbed my phone and flip flops and headed down stairs.

Edward and Emmett were in the kitchen eating pancakes. My mom was putting a few more on a plate and turned to face me. "Perfect timing Bella, I hope you're hungry." I nodded and took the plate and ate in silence. My mom kissed my forehead and then began to clean up the kitchen.

"Where's my dad?" Edward asked.

"He got called into work this morning." She said sadly. I hope she realizes this is what happens when you marry a doctor. "Bella, I have to go into the hospital today at 1. I probably won't see you till tomorrow. Would you like some money for supper, or can you make something for you and Edward?"

"I don't care, let him choose." I said in between bites.

"Pizza sounds good. That way Bella doesn't have to cook anything." My mom nodded her head and pulled some money out of her purse.

"This should be enough to feed you two, plus I assume Emmett and Alice will be here." I put the money in my back pocket.

"Thanks mom."

"Yeah, thanks Soon to be Mrs. C." Emmett said smiling big at my mom. Always the suck up. "You ready Bells? Alice will kill us if we're late." I nodded and kissed my mom goodbye. When we got outside I noticed Edward was following us.

"Um, Em?" I asked quietly nodding my heard towards Edward.

He shrugged. "Alice said to bring him." he answered quietly.

I got into the backseat, something I haven't done in years. The drive to Port Angeles was quiet, well it was on my end. Emmett and Edward never shut up, mainly Emmett. Emmett parked at the food court entrance and we all walked in. Alice was sitting at one of the tables holding a starbucks cup. But she wasn't alone. Two beautiful blondes were sitting at the table. I swear the could be models. I have never seen them before, but it was obvious that they were brother and sister.

"Hey guys!" Alice said jumping up out of her seat. "I want you to meet Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They are new this year!"

Emmett went strait for Rosalie, kissing the back of her hand. She smiled and he winked. Her eyes went dark as they raked over his body. Shit, I just lost my fuck buddy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I know it's not that long, but I had to give you something!! :) **

**Review!**


	7. AN

**I know, I'm mean. But I wanted you guys to know that I'm not gone, and I have not forgotten about my stories. Life has just thrown us a few curve balls. My sister might have to go to a Chicago Clinic for her constant Migraine, She's only 18 and this was supposed to be her senior year, she's also legally blind, so lets just say there's been lots of stress on that side of the family.**

**And my daughter some how got lice... eww. So we've had to deal with that and still dealing. So my mind is not in the writing mode right now.**

**I did want to tell everyone about my best friends story she just started. I'm her beta and I want all my readers to do me a favor and go read and review it for her. It's called decision here's the link**

**http://www**** (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/4996900/2/**

**So please check it out for me. And I'm sorry about my stories, I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for understanding.**

**~Nichol**


	8. Chapter 7

**Wow I updated 2 stories in one day!? Thats a miracle!! hopefully this is good. It's not Beta'd**

**Enjoy! Don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

I started at the interaction between Rosalie and Emmett the entire shopping trip. It was hard to concentrate on what Alice was saying and throwing at me. I heard Jaspers name a lot. He and Edward went off to check out some video game store. Emmett however decided to follow Rose, as she prefers to be called, around the mall like a puppy. He was hanging on her every word.

Alice had dragged me into Victoria's Secret promising just to look at swimsuits.

"Here Bella, try these on." Alice said as she handed me several hangers with bikini's attached to them.

"Alice, there's hardly anything to these!" **(A/N: Swimsuits on profile.)**

"I know, know that Em's otherwise..."engaged" you need to get yourself a new man. So you need some hot new clothes. Including a sexy bikini for the summer. Now go try them on." She pushed me into the dressing room and I tried the first one on. It was cute, white with hearts all over it. Something I can actually see me wearing. I put it on and looked in the mirror.

I liked it, and told Alice. She demanded I come out and show her. I figured I was safe since we were in Victoria's Secret so I opened the door and showed her the suit.

"Wow, that looks so cute on you! Thats a keeper, okay next one." And she pushed me back into the dressing room.

The second one had much more fabric. It was a blue halter to with a cute skirt. I liked this one too, Alice's reaction was the same and she told me to try on the last one. The one with less fabric.

This one was cute, but only covered the necessities. It was peach and only covered my boobs, crotch and ass. All tied together by a piece of freaking string. I put it on and told Alice it was nice, but I'm not buying it. She demanded to see it.

I stepped out of the dressing room and came face to face with Alice, as well as Rose, Emmett Jasper and Edward.

"Alice!" I tried to walk back into the dressing room but she grabbed my arm and pulled me back out. She was mighty strong for something so freaking tiny.

"Jeeze Bella, it's just a swim suit! They are going to see it eventually anyways."

"Um, no. I'm not getting this. I refuse to go out in public wearing this."

"Fine, than you can just wear it around the pool at your own house." Alice said. Edward started coughing and we all turned his direction. Rose started pounding on his back.

"You okay there Eddie?" She said as she hit him harder.

"Yeah, just a tickle in my throat. Sorry." He rasped out. Alice smirked.

"Get dressed Bella, you're getting all three."

"I can't afford all the Alice!" I don't care how much Daddy Carlisle threw my way, I was not spending his money on frivolous things.

"Who said you were buying them?" I rolled my eyes and went back into the dressing room and put on my shorts and tanks top. I rushed out of the room and found everyone waiting for me at the register. I handed the suits to Alice and she added them to her order.

After Alice had made a full round trip of the mall it was decided we were leaving. We all exchanged phone numbers and left. Emmett and Edward went in Em's Jeep, Jasper and Rose in a Red BMW and I went with Alice in her Porsche.

"Wasn't that fun?" Alice asked me.

"Sure."

"Rose and Jasper are really nice. I think Jasper is my soul mate. I'm so excited."

"Yup."

"I can't wait for him to realize it. I hope he does soon, I don't want to wait long."

"Okay."

"I fucked Emmett in the bathroom while you and Rose went to get sunglasses."

"Thats cool."

"I knew, Damn it Bella, you're not listening to me!"

"What? Oh, sorry Ali, I just have a lot on my mind."

"Does it have to loosing a certain closeness to a certain friend?"

"Yeah, I guess I never thought he'd find someone else. At least not this soon. I mean, he's so hard get along with sometimes. Thats why he's never had a serious girlfriend."

"You never know, Rose might not last long."

"Who knows."

"So what are you going to do now?" She asked me

"What do you mean?"

"About you "sexual relief" as you guys called it."

"I don't know. I know Mike would always volunteer, but ew, I'm not that desperate. Maybe there will be a new guy, other than Jasper, This year."

"What about Edward?"

"What about him?" I said an octave higher

"Oh come on, like I can't see they way you look at him. And he gives you the same look. And it's not like you haven't slept with him yet."

"Alice! I told you to never mention that again!"

"All right, sorry."

"Besides, technically we haven't slept together, not in the normal way anyways."

"Well why not? It's not like you'll never see him, and it's not going to be hard to sneak into his room. At least you won't have to climb a trellis anymore, just walk through your bathroom." She said, ending in a fit of giggles.

"Alice, this is not funny! He's going to be my step brother."

"But you're not related by blood. And you were with him before you knew about that. So it doesn't count. Just flirt with him a little, see how he responds. If his looks, and that "tickle in his throat" is any clue, then it won't take much to get him naked in your bed again."

"I can't believe you're telling me to seduce my step brother."

"Well you have to get some from somewhere, why not stay close to home."

"Alice!"

She pulled into the Cullens, and Swans driveway. Emmett's jeep wasn't in the driveway, probably because Alice drives like a maniac. We started separating all our bags and I found the Victoria's Secret bag with my suits, it was full of nighties, pj's and pantie/underwear sets. It was one of the biggest bags from there I have ever seen. Alice must believe without a doubt Jasper will be coming to her soon. I took out the 3 suits and started to put them into another bag.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked me

"Getting my suits out of the bag."

"Why? It's your bag."

"Mary Alice Brandon, you did not buy me all that stuff?" I yelled.

"I sure as hell did. Now go upstairs, take a shower, shave, _everywhere_, and put on some sexy pj's and flaunt your stuff for Edward. He'll be pounding on your door, and other things, before you know it."

"Alice, I don't know if I can do this."

"Sure you can. Now go before the guys get back. I'll call you tomorrow. Good luck." She climbed back in her car leaving me with a shit load of bags to carry upstairs by myself. I actually managed to get them all up in one trip, only falling twice.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**EPOV**

Driving home from the mall was quiet, kind of. Emmett's radio was blaring with anything rap, with him singing at the top of his lungs, and completely out of key.

"So Edward." Emmett yelled all of a sudden. I reached over to turn the radio so he didn't have to yell again. "What do you think of Rose?"

I shrugged my shoulders. She's alright." I didn't really pay much attention to her, especially after seeing Bella in the teeny tiny bikini.

"She's fucking hot. I'm gonna call her up tonight. Maybe go visit her."

"What about Bella?"

It was his turn to shrug. "We both decided long ago if we became interested in someone else, we'd just end our deal."

"You don't think she'd care?"

"Nah, she'll just try to find another source of release. I was just the one she was most comfortable with. Hopefully she doesn't run off to that foul Newton."

"God I hope not."

"Maybe some new kid will show up and catch her interest."

"Maybe" I mumbled.

"Edward." He said cautiously

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Bella?"

"What? Why?"

"Well, it's kind of obvious. I know the look, she's pulled you in. She did the same thing to me. But mine was just pure lust, the look you two share seem to go deeper than that." I started at him with disbelief in my eyes. "What?" He asked after he caught me looking.

"When did you become so knowledgeable?"

"Always have been. Just don't tell anyone okay, or I'll have to kick the shit out of you."

"There's the Emmett we all know."

"So, when are you going to tell Bella how you feel?"

"I don't even know how I feel. I know I like her. And I want to be with her, but I don't know how much deeper than sex it is I'm feeling."

"Well just go from there, but don't rush in if you want something more that just to be her fuck buddy. Get to be her friend too. Unless all you want is to be her fuck buddy. But let me tell you man, you hurt her in anyway, I'll kill ya. I know you may be closer to being her bother legally, but She's like a sister to me."

"God, we're fucked up. Did you just listen to that sentence?"

"Yeah I guess we are a fucked up bunch." He just laughed and turned up the music, leaving me to think about my feeling for Bella.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry it's short. Let me know what you think!!**

**~Nichol**


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry. I could put all my excuses here, but I'm sure you don't care. Just be happy I updated! :P **

**I want to thank everyone who has read this story and waited for this chapter. (I can't say patiently, cause some of you were VERY antsy!!) :) **

**Disclaimer: do not own, yada yada yada.**

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

White, my ceiling is very white. At our old house I could find shapes, lots of shapes. My life has changed so much, in such little time. My mother is getting married, I'm going to have a new step father and a step brother. I slept with said future step brother... and I want to sleep with him again. I mean, how fucked up is that!? Granted, Alice is right, we're not blood related. But how will that look to the outside world, or hell, even our parents.

Do I care? Should I try to seduce him? What do I want from him? Is he just good to release my pent up sexual frustrations? Or could I have something more with him?

God Bella, just seduce him already and go with the flow!

After my internal dialog complete I decide it's time for a swim! I know Edwards home, I heard in come in about 30 minutes ago. All of my new sexy clothes and undergarments have been put away. So I fish out my new sexy barely there bikini and slip it on. I shaved this morning, so theres no need to prep. I grab my favorite beach towel and a magazine and head outside.

I'm alone, so I take advantage of it, and the sun, and try to get a tan. After about 10 minutes I flip onto my belly and untie my top, who wants tan lines? I couldn't contain my smile when I heard the glass door sliding open, knowing Edward is the only one else home.

"Bella! Shit you scared me. I uh, thought you were in your room?" Edward asks.

I propped myself up on my elbows and turn to face him, knowing perfectly well the side view of my breasts he's getting. "I was, but then decided I needed a little sun."

"Oh, are you going to get in?" He asks my boobs.

"In a minute. Why don't you go in and wait for me?"

"Um... okay." He still hasn't taken his eyes from my chest. I clear my throat and his eyes shoot up to meet mine. "Sorry" He runs his hand through his hair and walks around me and sets his towel on another chair. I couldn't help smile to myself, this was going to be too easy.

**EPOV**

This is going to be way too fucking hard!

How am I supposed to resist her when she's strutting around in a barely there bikini, with her boobs hanging out? First things first, I have to get rid of my hard on, so I jump into the pool... Holy shit! The water is freezing, but hey it worked, boner gone.

I turn to look at Bella and she strutting to the edge of the pool. Fuck she looks hot. She dips her toe in and shivers.

"Come on, just jump in, it's not so bad." I tease. She gives me a defiant look and surprises the shit out of me by diving in. She swam underwater and popped up about a foot or two from me. She looked like a goddess, with her hair slicked back and water running down her face and body. My eyes followed the water and I nearly groaned out loud, the cold water was making her perky nipples stand out begging for attention. Despite the cold water all the blood rushed to my cock and I was hard again in an instant.

"You're right, it's not too bad at all." She said softly as she inched closer to me.

"Bella..." I whispered.

"Yes Edward?" she said just as quietly, still making her way to me, I wanted to back up, my brain was screaming at me to move, but my body wouldn't listen and my feet refused to move.

I closed my eyes tight. "we can't do this."

"Why not?" She purred. She was now so close to my body, there's no way she can't feel how hard I was. "You clearly want to. So what's stopping you?"

"I'm not Emmett. I don't want casual."

"You've done casual with everyone else in the school."

"But not with you"

"Why not? It would be exciting. Hiding it from everyone, being a taboo. Tell me you honestly don't want to do this, and I'll back off. I won't ask again." She sounded so final, and I was terrified this would be my only chance, so I did the only thing I could think of, I kissed her.

**BPOV**

That wasn't too hard, thank god!

Edwards kiss was amazing, better than the drunken one that I slightly remember, and better than Emmett's. I could feel a tingling current rush through my body as our lips touched. I wanted, no _needed_ more.

Edwards hands grasped my hips and pulled my flush to his hard body. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and put my left leg around his hip. He took the hint and hoisted me up so I was level with his body with my ankles crossed at his ass.

I felt water moving around us and I realized we were moving. Edward walked us over to the stairs and right out of the pool and laid me down on the lounge I was perched on earlier. Once he didn't have to hold me any longer his hands were everywhere. Touching and exploring my body.

"Fuck, you feel so good. I've wanted you for so damn long Bella." He confessed. His hand slid inside my bikini bottom and I threw my head back in pleasure as his finger found my clit. Edward took advantage of my exposed neck and started licking and nibbling his way down my neck. Small sounds escaped my lips as the pleasure continued to over take my body.

When Edward slid by top over and drew my nipple in his mouth, he thrusted two fingers into me and immediately found my sweet spot. He tore a small scream from me while I came hard on his waiting fingers.

I was breathing hard when he slipped his hand out of my bikini bottom and slipped his fingers into his mouth. He eyes closed and a moan vibrated his body.

"God you taste good. I can't wait to lick every inch of this sweet succulent body of yours."

"Well it'll have to wait, cause I want you now." I reached for my magazine and shook it out, releasing the condom I hid in there before I came out.

"Confident were you?" Edward asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Your reaction earlier to this suit proved to be a foolproof plan."

"Well, played." He picked up the condom and tore it open as I hooked my thumbs into his trunks. They were harder to get off due to the water making them cling to his gorgeous body. But sheer determination won out and I got them down his legs and he kicked them off the rest of the way.

I took the condom from his hand and rolled it down his hard cock, loving the feel of him, thick and firm in my hands. He untied my bikini and pulled the small pieces of fabric away from my body, leaving us both naked, wet and ready.

Edward didn't ask if I was sure, just went for it and plunged into me hard.

"Shit" I screamed, at the same time Edward yelled out.

"Fuck" Edward nestled his head into my shoulder. I wiggled my hips. "God don't do that. If I move right now it'll be over before I've even gotten started." He took a deep breath, kissed my neck and slowly pulled out of me. When he thrust back into me we both groaned. "Fuck Bella, you feel so damn good."

He started a slow rhythm of thrusts torturing me to no end.

"Edward, please for the love of god, harder, faster." Edward didn't make me ask again and pushed into me harder, his rhythm speeding up as he went. I wrapped my legs around his ass and thrust up to meet his body adding to the friction and speed.

I felt on top of the world, never had sex felt this good. "God Bella, I can't hold on much longer, cum with me baby, please." He grunted out. His lips found mine and his tongue tangled with mine as his thumb found my clit. He swallowed my scream of ecstasy as I clamped around him and brought him over the edge with me.

A few more hard thrusts and Edward collapsed on top of me. Thank god he was lighter than Emmett.

"Wow, That was amazing." He said to my shoulder.

"Mmmm, yes you were." I told him as I tightened my inner muscles around his semi-hard cock.

"Oh god." He shuddered. "Do that again." I did as he asked and I could feel him getting harder inside of me. "Shit, that feels good." I did it again and he cursed and pulled out of me making me groan. Before I could complain he lifted me up and carried me in the house.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"To your room. Where I can have my wicked way with you for the next few hours." I shuddered at the thought of having Edward inside of me, in more ways than one and my heart started to race in anticipation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sorry it's short, but it's better than nothing. The next few chapter I have planned with be pure smut * WooHoo * Then I'll throw some drama in! Don't forget to review. Let me know the crazy places you want to see these two sneaking off together to fool around!**

**~Nichol **


End file.
